


Odpowiedzią zawsze jest samotność

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Zakazane Pairingi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: "— Naprawdę, tylko po to chciałeś mnie odnaleźć? — zapytał chłodno Itachi, a jego lico przy tym nie drgnęło choćby o cal. Wydawał się być morderczą lalką o nieludzkich reakcjach. — Żeby zapytać, dlaczego cię oszczędziłem?— Tak — przytaknął Neji, wciąż stojąc w pozycji bojowej i z aktywowanym byakuganem. — Dlaczego? Przez litość?"





	Odpowiedzią zawsze jest samotność

— Szlag.

Oparł się o pobliskie drzewo plecami. Oddech wciąż miał przyspieszony, a w klatce piersiowej czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk. Do tego cały strój ninja przesiąknął smrodem krwi oraz potu — widział jak po ręce spływa rzeka posoki, mieszając się z błotem. Nie był naiwny i szybko doszedł do wniosku, że w tym stanie co najwyżej może obmyślić plan ucieczki. Ale prawdę powiedziawszy, nawet to zdawało się misją niemożliwą.

Przymknął powieki, w których wciąż lśnił aktywny byakugan, przez którego żyły, naokoło oczu, pulsowały wrogo. Niedługo osiągnie swój limit, był tego pewien.

Deszcz przybrał na sile. Neji w płucach wyczuwał jego smak. Woń była rześka, acz jednocześnie w jakiś sposób okrutna. To niesprawiedliwe, pomyślał, że świat wcale się nie zatrzymywał, gdy ktoś umierał. Nie, świat żył dalej, tak samo jak ludzie, którzy wciąż w nim egzystowali.

W przypływie nostalgii zastanowił się, co mogą teraz robić jego przyjaciele w wiosce. Tenten pewnie przeszła się z Chojim do baru, by coś przekąsić, Lee możliwe że trenował razem z mistrzem, a Hinata odpoczywała w domu, parząc herbatę. Nikt nie przypuszczał, iż właśnie ich kompan błagał niebiosa o ratunek.

— Czyżbyś miał już dość?

Neji ponownie rozwarł powieki, próbując jednocześnie zapanować nad szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Czekał odrętwiale, modląc się, by ten psychopata go jednak nie odnalazł. Aczkolwiek nie minęła chwila, a podmuch wiatru naparł na jego ciało. Tuż przed nim zaś zmaterializował się wysoki mężczyzna, przyodziany w barwy Akatsuki. Czerwień oraz czerń. Był nieruchomy, stał sztywno i patrzył w stronę Nejiego, jakby nie dostrzegając tego, że po podbródku chłopaka spływała krew. Ale z pewnością wiedział. Ktoś taki na pewno wyczuwał nadchodzącą śmierć, skoro sam ją zadawał.

O dziwo Hyuuga często rozmyślał o wyklętym członku Uchihów. To był temat tabu w ich rodzinie, niemniej nikt nie bronił mu zagłębiać się we własne myśli. Analizować motywów wroga Konohy. Zastanawiał się, co musiał czuć, mordując swoich krewnych. Satysfakcję? I czy dzisiaj, jak patrzył na swe dłonie, dostrzegał skazę? Bruzdę, którą nie szło w żaden sposób zmyć? Czy w ogóle żałował?

Spoglądając w płonący sharingan, nadal nie poznał odpowiedzi. To chyba było najbardziej żałosne.

Szatyn nie odpowiedział na zadane pytanie. Po części dlatego, że zakrztusiłby się własną juchą. Ale i Itachi tego nie oczekiwał, bowiem zaraz potem przesunął się nieznacznie. Jego ciemne włosy zafalowały; zdawał się oceniać Nejiego. Patrzył tak intensywnie, jakby miał zamiar go pożreć.

Neji tylko czekał na ostateczny cios. Już nawet pogodził się z końcem, właściwie pogodził się z nim, gdy tylko napotkał na Itachiego Uchihę. Był gotów.

Całkowicie zamknął oczy. Czekał. Sekundy uciekały, potem minuty, sen niemal go utulił, ale nie dał się złapać w jego sidła. Dopiero potem, gdy usłyszał czyjeś oddalające się kroki — bezwolnie się temu poddał.

***

Czekał dokładnie pięć długich lat, by znowu móc stanąć przed brunetem, gotowy do walki. Itachi przyglądał mu się, tak jak wtedy, osądzająco i z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem. Jego zimna twarz okazała się taka jak zapamiętał — szorstka i kanciasta, ale dość przystojna. Włosy wciąż miał równie długie, co Neji. Można było powiedzieć, że dla kogoś takiego czas stanął w miejscu.

— Dlaczego? — wychrypiał Neji, ocierając z kącika ust krew.  Przy tym geście ubrudził bandaże na rękach, ale nie zbyt się tym przejmował. Nie teraz, gdy miał tak pozdzierane spodnie, stopy oraz twarz. Dalej jednak trwał na nogach, a to samo w sobie było sukcesem — przy ostatnim ich spotkaniu Neji nawet nie doliczył do dwóch minut, nim został przytwierdzony do ziemi.

Itachi nie odniósł żadnych ran. Nie był ani spocony, ani zmęczony. Wydawało się, że przed chwilą wcale nie walczył, a tylko rozmawiał. Hyuuga podziwiał jego zaprawienie.

— Naprawdę, tylko po to chciałeś mnie odnaleźć? — zapytał chłodno Itachi, a jego lico przy tym nie drgnęło choćby o cal. Wydawał się być morderczą lalką o nieludzkich reakcjach. — Żeby zapytać, dlaczego cię oszczędziłem?

— Tak — przytaknął Neji, wciąż stojąc w pozycji bojowej i z aktywowanym byakuganem. — Dlaczego? Przez litość?

Wtedy właśnie kącik ust Itachiego niespodziewanie drgnął. Niemal niedostrzegalnie, ale jednak. Oczy Nejiego bez trudu to wyłapały.

A potem, tak jak wtedy, zawiał nienaturalny wiatr. Itachi w ułamku sekundy znalazł się w odległości mniejszej niż centymetr i ramieniem objął go w sztucznie przyjacielskim geście. Neji zamarł, czując powiew śmierci na szyi.

— Litości? Naprawdę sądzisz, że czułbym litość? — zakpił Itachi bezdusznie. — Nie, Hyuuga, nie to mną kierowało.

Więc co? — chciał zapytać szatyn, acz nie zdążył. Poczuł jak silne dłonie, boleśnie przewracają go na głazy. Itachi stał tuż nad nim z jawnym tryumfem, a może raczej rozbawieniem w ciemnych tęczówkach. Już nie używał technik klanowych. W ten sposób jawnie szydził z jego umiejętności.

— Może dostrzegłem w tobie coś, co dostrzegam w samym sobie?

Neji spróbował wstać, jednak stopa Itachiego z powrotem usadziła go w miejscu.

— Niemożliwe — wydusił Neji przez zęby. — Nie jestem mordercą własnego klanu i nigdy nim się nie stanę.

— Nie — Itachi się nachylił. Czarne kosmyki włosów prawie czule połaskotały Hyuugępo twarzy. — Nie to mam na myśli.

— Widzę w tobie samotność — szepnął. — Odtrącenie. Brzemię, które niesiesz. Wiem też, że śmierć tamtego dnia, wcale nie byłaby dla ciebie karą, lecz wybawieniem. Dlatego cię oszczędziłem i dlatego zrobię to ponownie.

Chłopak patrzył, jak Itachi odwraca się. Jego sylwetka z każdym krokiem stawała się coraz bardziej niewyraźna. Neji wciąż leżał na zimnych kamieniach, oddychając spazmatycznie. Przenikał go ból, ale nie fizyczny. Ten byłby wstanie wytrwać, poza tym na pewno pustka nie byłaby tak istotna, gdyby przykryło ją namacalne cierpienie.

***

Miesiąc później znowu był na tej polanie. Nejiemu nawet zdawało się, że Itachi wcale jej nie opuścił. Że przez ten okres przesiadywał tu, tylko od czasu do czasu, niezauważalnie przedzierając się do miasta, aby go poobserwować. Tak, był pewny, iż czarne oczyska Uchihy często miały taki zwyczaj. Brunet stał się jego cieniem, ale tym razem cieniem, który chciał być widoczny.

— Mógłbym cię wydać Anbu — rzucił oschle Hyuuga w jego stronę. Itachi nie poruszył się, oparty o konar drzewa.

— Nie sądzę, aby to coś zmieniło — oświadczył beznamiętnie i Neji w duchu musiał się z nim zgodzić — co najwyżej ten bezlitosny ninja wybiłby cały oddział do ostatka. To dlatego był jednym z najznamienitszych wrogów Konohy. Nieuchwytnym zbiegiem.

— Czy w końcu dowiem się, dlaczego mnie śledzisz?

— Chodź ze mną — powiedział niespodziewanie Itachi, ignorując wcześniejsze pytanie Hyuugi.

— Co? — Hyuuga zmarszczył zdezorientowany brwi. — Dlaczego miałbym?

— Czy musi być powód?

— Zawsze jest jakiś powód.

— Racja — przyznał Uchiha.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Neji wciąż zastanawiał się, co nim kierowało. I dlaczego to właśnie jemu złożył ową propozycję. A właściwie nie złożył, a raczej chłodno zakomunikował.

— Więc? — ponaglił chłopak. — Jaki jest twój?

— Samotność. Zawsze samotność.

Neji zamarł. Te słowa okazały się przenikać na wskroś, ciemne tęczówki tym razem wydawały się ukazywać w swoim odbiciu prawdę. Wyrażały niewielki żal i gorycz. Może też... błagały?

Gdy poczuł usta na swoich wargach, które delikatnie zaczęły badać strukturę obcej skóry, przy okazji wlewając w niego cały swój smutek, Neji nie potrafił zaoponować. Nie potrafił powiedzieć nie i dodatkowo uargumentować swój sprzeciw. Więc przyzwolił na to, ponieważ w końcu jego dusza zasmakowała spokoju.

I pojął, że odpowiedzią istotnie zawsze była samotność.


End file.
